Always
by Lettice-Evans-Potter
Summary: un songfic que se convirtió en MINIFIC Las cosas han cambiado entre Harry y Hermione. Pero hay algo que siempre será verdadero. CHAPTER 2 UP! Reviews :D!
1. Always

Hola a todos! Bueno, este es un fic de mi pareja favorita. Espero que les guste y que me dejen un review :D.

**Nota 1 :** Esta historia está basada en "Always" de SlytherinMalfoySnape, escrita en le rubro de C.S.Lewis (Crónicas de Narnia). En la historia original, la pareja viene a ser Susan/Peter. Es un fic excelente, uno de los mejores que he leído, así que se los recomiendo mucho.

**Nota 2 :** Como pueden ver, la historia original era ambientada en Narnia. Como yo la "traduje" al mundo Harrypotteriano, los personajes, la pareja, los escenarios y quizás hasta la historia cambian. Sin embargo, espero que la disfruten, y que no dejen de leer el "Always" de SlyhterinMalfoySnape.

**Nota 3 :** Solo una aclaración. En la historia uso la palbra "Tagiĝo". ésta es una palabra en esperanto, que significa "amancer o sol naciente". Como dije, solo una aclaración :P.

**Disclaimer :** nunca había hecho esto, pero siempre hay una primera vez...ok, lo resumiré en esto: si yo fuese J.K.R. Sirius no estaría muerto, Bellatrix no hubiera ido nunca a Azkaban y Harry y Hermione estarían juntos. :P

**Recomendación :** mmm, creo que si de veras quieren "sentir" el fic, sería muy muy bello que escucharan "White Flag" de Dido. Es una canción suave, romántica...la melodía de veras los envuelve. ).

Esperando que lo disfruten, se despide...

_**Lettice **_

_**ALWAYS**_

"Era de noche. Los tenues rayos de luna que alumbraban el lago, creando la ilusión de un mar de plata, dibujaban en el césped la sombra de un muchacho apoyado en un árbol. Jugueteaba con su varita en la mano, primero lanzándola al aire con la mano derecha para luego recogerla con la izquierda. Su pálida cicatriz adquiría un color oro en la oscuridad y sus ojos de un verde intenso, tenían un brillo que delataba sus sentimientos, su ansiedad por la llegada de alguien. Dejó de jugar con la varita para tenderse completamente en el húmedo césped, para pensar en esa maravillosa criatura que le había robado el corazón con una sola mirada, revoloteando por todo el colegio con su larga cabellera y sus ojos avellanas. Pensó en su novia, la chica de pelo rojo que sedujo a medio Hogwarts para lograr que él posara sus ojos en ella.

De pronto, un crujido de las hojas, le indico que alguien se estaba acercando. La negra figura que se mimetizaba con los árboles llegó a su lado, quitándose la capucha y revelando su rostro. Harry Potter, el Elegido, miró a la mujer que más amaba en este y en otros mundos. Sonrió y se incorporó súbitamente para besarla. Mas ella se apartó sin mucho cuidado, empujándolo.

-No, Harry. No podemos seguir con esto.- dijo, con una voz muy triste.

El ojiverde no se sorprendió. Ella no quería terminar con su relación, pero su desconcertante sentido común e insoportable inclinación por seguir las reglas estaba terminando con lo más bello que ambos habrian y tendrían nunca.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

Los dos chicos empezaron a discutir acaloradamente. Estaban parados debajo de un árbol, que tantas veces les había servida de sombrilla para protegerse del sol, mientras hacían las tareas...¡Qué tiempos aquellos, en el cual reían despreocupadamente sin pensar en si "habría" un mañana! Y es que desde que había empezado la guerra con Voldemort...nadie, nadie tenía la vida comprada.

El lago estaba a sus pies, y la sombra de la luna parecía un barco naufragando. Las negras olas bañaban las orillas, mientras ellos peleaban por mantenerse a flote.

-Te amo.- gritó al improviso un muy enojado Harry- Te amo más que la vida misma. Me has dado en estos pocos meses la felicidad que nadie me había dado en 17 años...no puedes pedirme ahora que renuncie a ella.-finalizó, ya un poco calmado, cogiendo la mano de Hermione Granger y apretándola contra su pecho. Hermione tembló al contacto con sus manos húmedas, tibias. Retiró la suya, como un animalito escurridizo, y se volteó para darle la espalda a Harry.

-¡No desistiré en esto¡Está mal! Lo que ha pasado…entre nosotros..no está bien. No es correcto.

-Lo sé Hermione. Pero el amor no es una equivocación. O quizás sí.- dijo, enfocando sus ojos esmeralda en la espalda de la chica.- Yo elegí de quien me iba a enamorar, y tu también. Pero no elegimos a quien le vamos a entregar nuestro corazón, nuestra alma, nuestra vida.

Harry no trató de recuperar la mano de Hermione. Se limitó a verla, observarla..._admirarla. _En sus labios sentía aún los de Hermione, su dulce aliento en su cara, su fragancia de jazmines en el pelo.

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

La castaña empezó a sollozar. Primero era un llantito, luego un mar de lágrimas inundó su rostro. Harry al notar sus sollozos, se acercó ligeramente a ella, y la abrazó por la cintura. Hermione se sobresaltó, pero no apartó a Harry. Se amoldó a su cuerpo, encajando perfectamente en esa simetría que era capaz de alcanzar solo con el ojiverde. Estaba perdiéndose en su aroma, su tenue fragancia de limón, cuando recordó a que había venido. Se separó bruscamente del chico, y antes de que pudiera hablar, lo hizo ella.

-¡Es tu mejor amigo…nuestro¡Y ella su hermana! No debería estar sintiendo estas cosas por ti...

-Estoy completamente seguro que si Ron supiera lo que está pasando entre tu y yo, se alegraría por nosotros. Y si no lo hace, es que no merece la pena. Y Ginny...ella tendrá que comprender que a la que amo es a ti.–dijo Harry muy serio.

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. Ron me quiere y yo a él...pero...

-Pero no como me quieres a mi. Hermione, no puedo estar sin ti. Verte todos los días con Ron, tratando de rehuir mi mirada...no lo aguanto. Siento celos al verte besandote con él, al verte abrazandote...¡No lo soportó ni lo soportaré más!

-¡ Harry ¿Y tu crees que es muy fácil ver como esa pelirroja casi se monta encima tuyo ? Ver cómo te besa, te revuelve el pelo...-Hermione se detuvo. Ella había venido a poner fin a todo esto, y en vez de eso estaba demostrando a Harry cuánto lo amaba...

-¡Por eso Herms! Tenemos que decirselo...-empezó el ojiverde, ya más calmado.

-¡No! Todo...todo está mal. No es lógico lo que nos está pasando, lo que estamos haciendo.

-El amor no es algo que puedes deducir con la lógica Herms. El amor no es lógico. – dijo Harry calmadamente- Pero si es así como te sientes, deberé desistir...

-Sabes perfectamente cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti, Harry.- rebatió la chica con tono molesto.- Sabes que...que te amo. Siempre lo he hecho.- "Y siempre lo hare" pensó para sus adentros. Hermione sabía desde siempre que amaba a Harry. Sin ninguna duda. Quizás lo amaba más de lo que debía, pero ella sabía que nunca podría llegara a odiarlo, por más que lo intentara.

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

-No te enojes conmigo Hermione.- pidió el ojiverde en un susurro, sus grandes ojos esmeralda brillando con inocencia.

Hermione lo miró, pero al encontrarse con su mirada, volvió a clavar la vista en el suelo.

-No estoy enojada contigo- vaciló. Se sentía frustrada, los libros no decían nada acerca de problemas como estos. Su negra capa ondeaba al viento, y su alborotadisima cabellera, caía hasta la cintura. Al caminar hacia el chico, sus rizos oscilaron, como unas campanas en días de luto.- Estoy enojada conmigo misma. Yo...yo no debería querer...te. No debería querer más de…

-¿De mis besos?- preguntó Harry, con un dejo irónico que intentó ocultar, pero Hermione lo había detectado y lo miró con enojo.

-Si vas a estar así, mejor me voy.- haciendo amago de irse.

-Está bien. Perdóname.- susurró,– Hermione, escuháme.- se acercó a ella, la colocó frente a él, cogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas, quienes esta vez no rehuyeron. Las besó con delicadeza y luego enfrentó el rostro de la chica. Tenía los ojos apretados, derramando lágrimas, tratando de no ver a ese hombre que le quitaba la vida con tan solo posar sus labios en su cuerpo. Más lágrimas empezaron a aparecer, sollozos, suspiros...

-Detente.

Hermione se detuvo. Aún se oían pequeños gemidos, pero el llanto había parado. Poco a poco, casi con miedo fue abriendo sus ojos avellana, enfrentando los hermosos ojos del chico.

-Herms...te daría el mundo para hacerte feliz. Desistiría de buscar los Horcruxes, de encontrar a Snape para matarlo...dejaría de luchar con Voldemort si tu me lo pidieras. No hay absolutamente nada que no te daría.- dijo Harry en un susurro. "Lo que te quiero decir es, que te daría mi alma, mi todo", agregó mentalmente.

La castaña lo miró asustada. Pero al mismo tiempo, comprendió lo que su amigo quería decirle. Siempre tan extremo, siempre tan exagerado, tan intenso.

-Harry...no puedes decir eso. Ni siquiera deberías pensarlo.

-Pero lo hago. Y lo haré si tan solo tu me lo pidieras. Lo digo con todo mi corazón. Solo quiero que seas feliz...- finalizó, y poco a poco fue soltando las manos de Hermione.- Aún a cuestas de mi propia felicidad.

La chica lo observó detenidamente. Sabía que no mentía...nunca había sido un buen mentiroso...para eso estaba siempre ella, lista para inventar alguna excusa de por qué estaban vagando por el colegio a media noche. Sabía que estaba renunciando a ella...y no sabía que decir.

La fría noche y el viento revolvieron el cabello de la chica, desordenándolo y cubriendo su rostro. Harry alzó una mano para acomodarle un rizo color chocolate detrás de su suave oreja, sintiendo la tibieza, rozando con su mano la piel de Hermione.

-No tienes que decir nada. De veras, está todo bien.- susurró, inclinándose para besar la frente de la chica.

Ella se alejó de los labios del chico, dejándolo decepcionado

– No, no está bien Harry. No lo está. Todo esto está muy mal...- dijo con voz trémula. Se envolvió en su delgada capa, y tembló un poco.

_I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again_

Harry notó que Hermione temblaba ligeramente de frío. Se quitó su capa, y se la ofreció a la chica.

-Toma pequeña, estás helada.

Ella no hizo movimiento alguno por coger la capa que le tendía Harry, quien esperaba que ella se aproximara para abrigarla. Viendo que obviamente la chica no tenía intenciones de acercarse, él de manera cautelosa se le aproximó por la espalda, con la intención de ponerle la capa sobre los hombros. Pero ella apenas sintió el contacto de las manos de Harry, se zafó alejándolo violentamente con un manazo, que causó que la capa se cayera.

Eso dolió. No tanto su mano, sino el hecho de que ella estaba cerrándole su alma. Estaba rechazándolo. Inclinó la cabeza, como sometiéndose a la voluntad de la bruja. "Tu ganas, Hermione" pensó.

-¿ Quieres que me vaya?-murmuró el chico, con los ojos semicerrados.

-Sí. Vete. - La castaña no lo miró. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. No quería enfrentarse a él, no quería discutir el asunto ahora que estaba decidida, que él había cedido. Se mordió el labio, como hacía siempre que dudaba de algo.

-Buena noches Hermione.- musitó Harry, intentando ocultar la decepción en su voz. Ésta se había convertido en algo débil, trémula, lista para explotar en cualquier momento llena de emociones. Él no la obligaría a seguir con él, por más fuerte que fuera su amor por ella.

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Ella oía los suaves pasos de Harry, el crujido de la hojas que dejaba tras él, su respiración entrecortada, mientras la noche lo tragaba en su oscuridad. De repente, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Esa capa...tantos recuerdos. ¡Cuantas veces había visto desaparecer bajo de ella a sus amigos, a ella misma! Y él la había dejado ahí para ella.

Hermione volteó hacia Harry. No lo podía ver, pero sabía que no se había alejado mucho.

-¿ Harry ?- preguntó a la oscuridad.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still_

-¿ Si ? – replicó el ojiverde sin hacerse esperar. En su voz había esperanza.

"Quizás ella desistirá de esta estúpida pelea, que nos hace daño a los dos." Se atrevió a pensar. "Quizás."

-Yo no...no quiero vivir una mentira por siempre.- Hermione sentía como si estuviera confesando algo y al hacerlo, iba sintiendo la culpa mezclada con el alivio.- No quiero esconder esto ... esto que _hay _entre nosotros.- ahora detuvo su mirada en la orilla del algo, viendo las olas arremolinando la tierra, como si esto fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Harry se acercó despacio hacia Hermione. Su cara seguía oculta entre las sombras.

-Tagiĝo- empezó suavemente. Vio como la cabeza de Hermione se incorporó subitamente, y un halo de luz envolvió su mirada. Ese era el nombre especial que él utilizaba solo para ella en la intimidad, a todo momento, cuando estaba con ella. – No tenemos que esconderlo.-

_I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on..._

-No, Harry.- dijo Hermione. Una lágrima solitaria que la chica luchó por retener, mojó la mejilla de la chica. "Te amo demasiado y por ese amor inmenso que te tengo, te voy a dejar ir" pensó.- Nosotros...ay, Harry, nunca podremos estar juntos. No como quisiéramos, ni tampoco así...a escondidas del mundo. No podría vivir con ello.-

Harry sintió un nudo extraño en la garganta, algo que le impedía hablar. Las lágrimas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para no salir de aquellos ojos verdes que hacían morir de amor a Hermione. Finalmente, decidió usar su última carta.

-¿ Y qué hay de la semana pasada ¿Lo qué me dijiste? Esas dos palabras cambiaron mi vida Hermione... _"te amo"_...-balbuceó Harry- ¿No significaron absolutamente nada para ti? Para mi significaron _la vida_...- "Tagiĝo, te lo imploro, te lo ruego, no mates esto que hay en nosotros" imploraban sus ojos esmeralda.

La chica no podía contestarle. Si le hubiese dicho cuanto significaba él para ella, no habría sido capaz bajo ninguna circunstancia de dejarle ir.

-No me ruegues Harry.- Hermione fijó su avellana mirada en la oscuridad, la poca luz que desprendía la luna mojó su cara, haciendo resplandecer las pequeñas lágrimas en sus pestañas.- No vale la pena que lo hagas. He hecho mi decisión y no desistiré.- "¿ Es que no lo ves Harry ¿ No ves que te estoy tratando de proteger ?" Imploró Hermione en silencio. "Te estoy protegiendo de mi misma".

Harry guardó silencio. ¿Había algo más que decir? Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera, lograría solo que ella se alejara más de él, y eso era lo último que deseaba. Ahora iba a enfrentar la prueba más grande y riesgosa de su vida, aún más riesgosa que Voldemort y su sarta de mortífagos. Despacio, casi sin prisa, dio media vuelta y se alejó como lo había hecho antes, solo que esta vez se iba sin esperanzas de recuperar lo que más anhelaba. Se fue en vez de quedarse a luchar por lo que el creía. Y lo que siempre creyó, es que siempre debes luchar con toda tus fuerzas por aquello que nos apasiona de verdad. Pero esta vez, luchar no resolvería nada, solo lo empeoraría. La oscuridad de la noche volvió a envolverlo nuevamente.

Ella podía oírlo alejarse detrás de ella. El sonido se iba volviendo más suave con cada paso. Cada paso que lo alejaba más de Hermione. Más lágrimas escaparon de la prisión que sus párpados imponían. Volvió a envolverse en su capa, tenía frío. La noche negra como la tinta parecía querer engullirla, pero ella no tenía miedo. Solo unos cuantos rayitos de luna se reflejaban en el lago, dando una señal de esperanza.

Harry volteó para ver a su castaña en medio de la oscuridad, y con una voz suave, casi silenciosa, le dijo:

- Siempre de amaré, bellísima Tagiĝo. Aunque sea a la distancia, yo siempre te amaré.-

_I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

Hermione volteó al lado contrario, donde ella creía que venía la voz de Harry, y le habló a la oscuridad que lo envolvía. La chica sabía que no podía impeirle que la amara, pero no debía ceder.

-Y tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Nada, absolutamente nada cambiará eso, Harry.-

"Pero siempre y solo un amigo, cuando tu y yo sabemos que soy algo más" – observó mentalmente Harry, adolorido. Él no podía ni quería negar que hubiese querido ser algo más que un amigo para Hermione. Quería que fuese su "alguien" especial. Quería que fuese _suya._

- Es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.- dijo Hermione, ante el silencio del chico. "Espero poder vivir conmigo misma después de esto", se dijo la castaña.

El Elegido solo asintió con la cabeza, aún sabiendo que Hermione no podía verlo. Con esa pequeña señal, había aceptado su decisión y él no intentaría hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Entonces...eso es todo.- dijo Harry, y tomando aire, giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Sabía que aceptaría cualquier cosa que Hermione le propusiese. Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

Hermione sabía que lo que le había ofrecido no era suficiente, pero no podía darle más. No podía ceder. Se rehusaba a ser la que sembrara la discordia entre sus dos mejores amigos, la que traicionara a su única amiga. Recordaba bien lo mal que la había pasado en tercero, cuarto y sexto cuando estaban peleados entre ellos y no estaba dispuesta a que eso ocurriera de nuevo. No iba a manchar a Harry con la marca de la traición. No a él, El Elegido, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, el que estaba predispuesto para ser el mago más grande de la historia. Y lo eres Harry, eres el mago más grandioso de la historia, pensó Hermione.

Ahora que estaban en tiempos de guerra, tenían que mantenerse unidos, todos ellos. Y luego...luego el tiempo diría.

Harry caminó hacia el castillo, soltando las lágrimas que habían luchado por no salir. Se fue, pero no sin mirar atrás. Vio como su ángel se inclinaba para recoger la capa de invisibilidad, y la apretaba contra su pecho. Un rayo plateado se infiltro por entre la copa del árbol, creando así un halo que envolvía a Hermione, haciéndola ver más hermosa que nunca a los ojos de Harry. A la luz de la luna, la verdadera belleza de Hermione hacía su aparición. Era una belleza más de líneas y figuras que de color. La piel adquirió un suave tono marfil, las delicadas facciones se realzaron. Su largo pelo era ahora una cascada, que se movía cada vez que los sollozos se escapaban de la boca de la chica. Harry habría de recordar siempre esa imagen, que quedó implantada en el fondo de su alma, quemándole de amor. Esa imagen, que lo rescataría de los más terribles momentos de la guerras cuando quería abandonar todo y a todos. Esa imagen de ángel fuerte y perdido.

* * *

Era bastante tarde. Harry sabía que debiera estar dormido o por lo menos buscando información útil acerca de los Horcruxes en lo libros que alguien que firmaba como _P. W.D . _le enviaba. Y en vez de eso, estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón de la Sala Común, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, aguantando la respiración, pensando. Desde aquella fatídica noche en el lago, la miraba dormir. Moría de ganas por besarla, pero resistía. Y algunas noches, se preguntaba lo que hubiera podido ser. 

_I will go down with this ship_

Hermione pretendía que _esa_ noche, no había pasado nunca. Que ellos nunca se habían enamorado el uno del otro. Seguía riendo, tratando de bromear, yendo a la biblioteca, donde él la espiaba. _Ella_ trataba de olvidar. _Él _no podía. Sabía que Hermione seguía amandolo, pues cada vez que Ron intentaba besarla, abrazarla o demás, ella se apartaba delicadamente o hacía caer una pluma para recogerla. Y lo evitaba, su mirada, su voz, todo. Por eso él sabía que su amor estaba intacto, porque su presencia le dolía como una quemadura en el alma, propio como a él le parecía intoxicante y fresca al mismo tiempo.

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

Harry permanecía en las sombras de la Sala Común y escuchaba la dulce respiración de Hermione. Ella se quedaba en con la excusa de que el fuego la calentaba más que en su cuarto, y que la luz era mejor para tejer sus horribles sombreros y calcetines para elfos. Se sentaba en el mejor sillón a los ocho, y permanecía despierta hasta que Morfeo le cerraba los ojos y por fin se podía dar el lujo de pensar en Harry.

El ojiverde podía permanecer noches enteras sentado en esa pequeña butaca viendo dormir a Hermione. A veces, hasta podía ver pequeñas lagrimillas en sus pestañas. Le dolía como nuca el no poder acunar a Hermione entre su brazos y secar esas lágrimas derramadas por él y nada más que por él.

-Te amo Hermione Granger. Siempre.- murmuraba en su oído, y ella inconscientemente sonreía en los sueños.

_There will be no white flag above my door_

Ella desconocía que Harry Potter se quedaba todas las noches en vela, cuidando su sueño, calmándola. Pero él mismo se aseguraba de irse antes de que lo sorprendiera. Esas noches, el dulce rostro de la castaña, lo dejaban más relajado que cualquier sueño de mil horas. Ella era su consuelo, su tranquilidad. Mientras ella estuviera bien, nada le importaba. Harry regresaría a la Sala Común cuando ella estuviera dormida esa noche, y la noche tras de esa, y todas la noches. Él se sentaría en ese banquito en frente del sillón. Queriendo...Deseando...Esperando..."

_I'm in love and always will be_

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si es así...dejenme un review con sus opiniones . Si les pareció terrible, acepto tomatazos y todo :P. 


	2. Surrending

Hola a todos nuevamente! Agradezco profundamente los reviews que me dejaron, ya que me animaron a continuar escribiendo. La verdad es que no sabía si este "experimento" iba a resultar, pero parece que a alguien le gustó, no? Bueno, esta podríamos decir que es la "segunda" parte...pero en realidad no lo es :P.

**Nota 1:** como ya referí en el primer capítulo, esta historia esta basada en **"Always"** de _SlytherinMalfoySnape._ Ahora bien, él escribió una precuela llamada "Surrending", publicandola como otra historia. Yo prefiero escribirlo en el miso fic de** "Always"** , porque si me siguen animando con sus reviews (la menos chantajista :P) escribiré una secuela de "Always" en la cual sabrán que ha sido del amor frustrado de nuestra pareja favorita. Entonces la historia quedaría así : **"Surrending"** (precuela**),"Always",** **_"_Tercer-Capítulo-al-cual-aún-no-le-creo-nombre"** (secuela).

**Nota 2 :** _Tagiĝo _es esperanto, y quiere decir "Amanacer" :).

_DanEmma :_ ola ola! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, de verdad me alegra mucho! Y jejeje, por la forma en la que te expresas, me doy cuenta de que eres una h/hr al 100! Me encanta esta pareja, y planeo escribir más de ella...por ahora espero que disfrutes este capítulo!

_Hermionedepottergranger :_ jajaja, mil gracias por tu review! Y bueno, como expliqué arriba, tengo en la mente hacer una continuación de "Always" donde QUIZÁS Harry y Herms estén juntos...:P

_Ale-Mia-Herms:_ gatita!muack! Besotototototes para ti! Gracias por dejarme un reviewcito...sabes que tu opinión es muy importante para mi...y el hecho que te haya gustado (un h/hr) hace que me ponga más euforica! Jajaja, y por supuesto que cuando escribas el tan ansiado hr/d voy a dejarte mil reviews! Espero que lo hagas pronto, porque escribes bien (por lo menos las historias que nos manda a hacer miss lucía..te han salido lindas -) y también que disfrutes este capítulito! Jajajaja y claro que tenemos que grabar (cuando chovy-ginny-lupe no sea falla :P...hay que ir y dejarla en la CUEVA!) bueno chikita, besitoosss y como bien dijiste herms&trixy 4 EVA (a lo ya sabes quien xD) (O de repente tengo suerte y You-Know-Who se da una vuelta por acá xD...ni lo quiera Dios! Ya viste ayer mi trauma irreparable...)

_La Dama del Tiempo :_ muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu opinión! Sabes que todas tus historias me encantan (sobretodo "Créeme" gente, **tienen** que leerlo!) y espero que pronto hagas el epílogo...y disculpame si te pareció duro que Hermione dejara a Harry...pero...como dije arriba, ellos quizás queden juntos al final de todo -.

_Mimi Locatis Black : _muchísimas gracias por tu review ( y por decir que escribo bien...me sonrojo :$!) Besitos y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

**Recomendación : **originalmente este capítulo no era un song-fic...pero luego encontré una canción deliciosa que queda perfecta con éste. Se llama "Surrender", de Laura Pausini. La música es excelente...y ni qué decir de la letra! Se los recomiendo para leer esta parte.

**Spoilers :** hay de echo de OftP, y muy pero muy pocos de HBP...pero supongo que si has llegado hasta aquí, es porque ya leíste el último libro. Wiuhh! Notición...este 26 por fin sale el sexto libro en español! Lo terrible es el título...lo han escuchado? Como se pudo traducir "Harry Potter and the Hal-Blood Prince" en "Harry Potter y El Secreto del Príncipe"?Simplemente no queda! Pero bueno, mejor me callo y sigan con la historia :D.

**Disclaimer :** si yo fuese J.K.R. Sirius no estaría muerto, Bellatrix no hubiera ido nunca a Azkaban y Harry y Hermione estarían juntos. :P Ah! Claro, también tendría más dinero que la familia real británica xD.

Disfruten de la historia y dejen sus opiniones :).

Cariñitos,** _Lettice_**

_**SURRENDING**_

Verde. Eso era todo lo que se podía alcanzar con la vista. Verde claro, verde oscuro, verde gris y verde limón : verde a la derecha, a la izquierda, en el suelo y hasta en el cielo. El viento era fresco y alegre, juguetón recorriendo las copas de los árboles.

Harry y Hermione se habían tomado unos cuantos días libres, e increíblemente, había sido idea de la propia castaña. Después de todo, habían trabajado incansablemente parte del verano buscando como desesperados información útil para la última orden de Dumbledore, sacrificando tardes que habrían podido emplear en el campo o en la playa. Ahora, una semana antes de regresar a Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall les había autorizado a ir a una pequeña casa de campo, antigua propiedad del Profesor Dumbledore. Ni Ron ni Ginny los habían podido acompañar, ya que la familia Weasly quería estar unida lo más posible en estos terribles tiempos. Y ellos no querían irrumper en el ambiente familiar, a pesar de las continuas insistencias de la Señora Weasly. No sabían precisamente por qué había surgido la idea de ir los dos solos, pero no les pareció mala. El mundo mágico estaba constantemente en peligro, pero en esas pocas semanas los mortífagos parecían haber desistido de atacar continuamente a los muggles.

Harry observó la belleza de los verdes campos que los rodeaban. El sol lo iluminaba con sus destellos dorados, filtrándose por entre las copas de los árboles, formando increíbles juegos de luz. Sin embargo, era muy difícil para el ojiverde, disfrutar a pleno de la belleza del paisaje: todavía le preocupaba no haber encontrado nada acerca del paradero de los Horcruxes restantes ni sobre el tal R.A.B. ¿Y qué tal si Voldemort estaba al tanto de lo que él estaba haciendo? Seguramente les cambiaría de escondite, y todo el trabajo del verano habría sido en vano : deberían comenzar de nuevo. Una ligera arruguita apareció en la frente de Harry, marcándole el ceño.

Hermione, quién estaba sentada justo al lado derecho de Harry, le echó una rápida ojeada.Otra vez esa mirada vacía, preocupada. Suspiró y a modo de juego, se abrazó al muchacho y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hey! Deja de preocuparte por el mundo mágico, estará bien sin ti. Son solo siete días.-sonrió la castaña- Vamos, no te preocupes.

Agachó su frente a la de Harry, dónde aún descansaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo, y la golpeó suavemente contra la suya. Lanzó una carcajada al aire y acercó sus labios para besar el área dañada.

-¡Sabes? Me gustas cuando sonríes.- susurró la chica, pero pareció arrepentirse de lo dicho: soltó al ojiverde y volvió a colocarse a su lado, cogiendo el libro que había dejado abierto sobre la hierba húmeda. Se escondió tras sus páginas, sonrojándose.

_I can't pretend anymore  
That I am not affected, I'm not moved  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you  
You make me strong  
You show me I'm not weak to fall in love  
When I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough  
_

El chico sonrió, cediendo ante la dulce petición de Hermione. Alejó todos sus miedos y preocupaciones y se fijó mejor en su sonrojada mejor amiga. Su hermosa e inteligente mejor amiga. Harry estudió cuidadosamente el rostro de la chica, sus avispados y dulces ojos avellanas, sus labios rozados y húmedos, los rizos rebeldes que se escapaban de la cola de caballo atados con un listón azul, cayendo en un alegre desorden sobre sus largas pestañas. Su verde mirada descendió, fijándose en la gracia de sus facciones y la elegancia de su cuello y hombros, deleitándose con sus líneas y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Melancolía y envidia. Melancolía porque parecía apenas ayer cuando él y Ron rescataron a una pequeña sabelotodo de un troll en los baños del colegio, y envidia del pelirrojo dueño legítimo de ese tesoro. "Es mi mejor amiga" pensó con cariño y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Volvió a fijarse en su rostro y encontró que ésta le devolvía la mirada. Esta vez, fue él quién se sonrojó ¡lo había atrapado mirándola! Vio un destello travieso en sus pupilas avellanas y antes de poder reaccionar, Hermione se lanzó sobre de él. El árbol donde descansaban segundos antes estaba en la punta de una colina.

Ese gesto lo tomó por sorpresa. Esto hizo que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y empezara a rodar colina abajo, con Hermione encima, quién sonreía satisfecha al oír la alegre y musical risa de Harry.

Llegaron a la base de la colina, entre bromas y grititos de alegría. La chica seguía sobre el ojiverde.

El lazo azul que sostenía la cola de caballo de Hermione se soltó, liberando así sus rizos que cayeron delicadamente sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto más infantil. Alzó las anos en un intento por acomodarlo, y este descuido fue aprovechado por Harry : cogió el brazo de la chica y con una esfuerzo más, rodó a la derecha quedando encima de Hermione.

-Yo gané Herms.- declaró Harry sonriente- Ahora...¿alzas la bandera blanca de la paz e imploras clemencia?

Hermione levantó una ceja en un dejo irónico. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Harry y los dos empezaron una encarnizada lucha de risas y alegrías. Una falda de muselina celeste se mezclaba con unos jeans azules. Tan rápidos eran los movimientos de los dos, que desde arriba se hubieran visto como si fueran aguas mansas en un mar de verde. Harry gruñó : la castaña era más rápida y hábil de lo que era en años pasados. Ahora, era casi tan fuerte como él. "Mi pequeña ya está creciendo" pensó acogonjado. Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido cuando Hermione se encontró nuevamente sobre de él. La falda de la chica estaba enredad con sus jeans y toda llena de tierra, pero parecía no importarle.

_I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby_

-¡Ahaha¡Harry...vencido por una chica?- rió la castaña.

-¡De ninguna manera!- rebatió el ojiverde y empezó a hacerle cosquillas al delicado cuerpo que estaba sobre de él. Hermione ahogó un gritó de sorpresa, pero no aguantó más y empezó a lanzar al aire esa risa de cascabeles que volvía loco a Harry, retorciéndose sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Detente Harry¡Estás haciendo trampa!- articuló con dificultad la chica. De alguna manera y con mucha habilidad, atrapó las muñecas del muchacho y las clavó al suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Una mirada avellana se encontró con una esmeralda. La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y el chico de pelo alborotado, empezaron a recuperar la respiración después de la actividad realizada.

Harry enfocó el rostro de la chica : no había miedo en su verde mirada, confiaba plenamente en ella. Y Hermione sabía que de solo quererlo, el se la hubiera quitado de encima con un mínimo esfuerzo. Harry Potter, el Elegido, era uno de los chicos más hábiles y fuertes que hubiera conocido. Su habilidad con la varita mágica era altamente reconocida en la comunidad mágica.

-Veamos...ahora tú, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, El Elegido...¿te rindes ante mi?- preguntó Hermione de una manera tan seria y altiva que parecía la profesora McGonagall explicando alguna clase de transformación.

Harry sacó inmediatamente la lengua afuera – ¿O sino? – preguntó desafiante- ¿Qué me harás?- sabía perfectamente que ella nunca lo dañaría. No podría hacerlo. Hermione era la persona más sensible y benévola que había jamás conocido. Bastaba ver los enromes intentos que hacía en la P.E.D.D.O. por mejores tratos hacia los elfos domésticos y las criaturas mágicas; o verla parada en las esquinas de las salas del hospital para atender a los heridos dejados atrás por los mortífagos y siempre lista para dar palabras de aliento y soporto a los infortunados; o verla sentada en las bancas del colegio, conmovida hasta las lágrimas cuando florecía algún crisantemo, lirio o jazmín, sus flores favoritas.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente y apretó más sus muñecas, sin embargo él no se quejó. Permaneció quieto y tendido en el suelo, con el peso de la chica sobre su cuerpo, quien seguía siendo consciente de que él podía empujarla y quitársela de encima. Pero no lo hizo.

Aumentó la presión sobre sus muñecas, podía sentir sus pulsaciones aumentando, clamando por la circulación de la sangre. Hermione se sintió confundida.

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender_

-No. Yo, El Elegido, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, me rehúso a someterme a ti Hermione Jane Granger...-hubo una pausa. Luego, sonrió y adoptó una sonrisa inocente- Pero yo, Harry James Potter, consiento rendirme ante ti, mi querida Tagiĝo.-"Y te daré lo que me pidas, así sea el sol, la luna...así sea mi propia vida", pensó Harry. La palabra Tagiĝo era una palabra aprendida en una de esas tantas sesiones de biblioteca con la chica: era esperanto, y muchos hechizos estaban en ese idioma. Tagiĝo quería decir amanecer. Y eso era ella para él: su amancer. Se sorprendió ante estos pensamientos : él estaba enamorado de Ginny…¿o no?

Hermione quedó atónita con las palabras de su amigo. Las implicaciones de esa declaración eran grandes. Enormes. Además...¿esto era solo un juego, cierto? Hermione se encontró en su más remoto pensamiento deseando a Harry. "Está mal, todo esto está muy mal", se dijo a sí misma. Su querida Tagiĝo. Suspiró con un sollozo para su adentros, y sintió como si un cristal se rompiera. En este mismo instante, quería ser su Tagiĝo para siempre. De repente, desvió su mirada a las muñecas del chico. Sus manos estaban frías y algo moradas, y las muñecas estaban completamente rojas. Sin quererlo, había estado apretando más de lo debido a Harry. Se asqueó de su propia fuerza bruta. Las fue soltando poco a poco, y acercó sus labios a la zona hinchada.

_I have to admit that I  
Never thought I'd need someone this way  
Cause you opened my eyes so that I I can see so much more  
I always made it on my own  
I always thought that I would keep control  
You changed everything I believe in  
And now I just can't fight this feeling baby_

-Lo siento mucho Harry. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaba haciendo daño?- miró a su mejor amigo pidiendo perdón en silesio.- Sabes perfectamente que nunca te haría daño. ¿Verdad amigo? De veras, no quería…

Pero en realidad, Harry no había notado en ningún momento el dolor. Observaba a Hermione como si fuera la primera vez, descubriéndola como la mujer más hermosa de la tierra.

-Estoy bien- rió – No es nada.- Y con esas palabras, Harry estaba cien por ciento segura que ella nunca lo dañaría.- Yo...yo no estoy asustado. No tengo miedo.- había respondido la pregunta que ni él ni la chica se atrevían a verbalizar. Harry no tenía miedo de querer más.

Hermione clavó sus pupilas sus ojos y entendió. Harry definitivamente no estaba refiriéndose a sus muñecas.

-No está bien Harry.- empezó- Tu y yo estamos con alguien...y esos alguien son hermanos, nuestros mejores amigos. No deberíamos sentir esto.-susurró, e hizo un ademán para incorporarse pero él cogió sus manos ye enredó sus dedos con los de ella, apretándola más a su cuerpo. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. La castaña no hizo nada por evitarlo.

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss  
Have shattered my defenses  
I surrender  
_

-Te amo Hermione. No me importa lo que haya alrededor nuestro. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste ayer cuando llegamos aquí? Que debía aprender a disfrutar más la vida y lo que ésta me ofrecía y vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Y eso me recordó a Sirius.- Harry apartó su mirada de la castaña. Era él el que normalmente asumía las responsabilidades, el más fuerte...pero ahora... Hermione sabía que él evitaba hablar de su padrino porque éste había sido el único familiar que le quedaba. Y no solo eso, había sido él único que le había dado consejos, ayudado: la única figura más parecida a un padre que habría y tendría nunca. La muerte de Sirius lo había golpeado tan duramente, que prefería enterrarlo en sus recuerdos en vez de sufrir constantemente por su pérdida. Pero nunca se lo había dicho a Hermione, no tenía que hacerlo.

Hermione lo había encontrado una noche en la Sala Común, sentado en medio de la oscuridad totalmente solo y absorto en sus pensamientos, mirando el fuego con ojos vacíos e indiferentes. Entre sus manos había un espejo roto y a sus pies, fotos mágicas de la boda de sus padres, quienes saludaban a la cámara acompañados por un hermoso hombre de pelo azulado.

La chica lo observó por un minuto o dos. Después se fue acercando muy despacio, sin decir nada y se sentó a su lado, esperando quizás horas minutos o segundos, hasta que sintió la despeinada cabeza de Harry apoyándose en su hombro. La castaña lo envolvió en un abrazo, viendo como las primera lágrimas mojaban irremediablemente su sweater, pero no le importó. Lloró con él hasta que dejó de sollozar frases incoherentes, fundidos en un abrazo, mientras ella le rascaba la cabeza con la yema de los dedos, sin tratar de reconfortarlo ya que aquella noche no había consuelo para Harry Potter.

Cuando ya no hubo más lágrimas para derramar, cogió el rostro del ojiverde entre sus manos, secando sus húmedas mejillas con los pulgares. Tomó suavemente su mano, y lo condujo al cuarto de los chicos, ayudándolo a subir las escaleras, abriéndole la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Adivinó en la oscuridad su cama, le abrió las sábanas, le quitó los zapatos y lo ayudó a tenderse. Finalmente, lo arropó y con cuidados que iban más allá del cariño entre amigos, siguió haciéndole mimos en el cabello, acariciándole la frente hasta que Harry, ya más calmado, pudo hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-Échate a mi lado y abrázame, Herms. Por favor.- La castaña obedeció ; se tendió a su costado y lo acunó en sus brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry se sintió seguro. Suspiró y sonriendo, se acomodó mejor en los brazos de la chica, sin tener en cuenta las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, ni a su conciencia que le decía que estaba acurrucado en los brazos de la novia de su mejor amigo, ni el rubor que encendió las mejillas de la joven bruja.

_I surrender to this feeling in my heart  
I surrender to the safety of your arms  
To the touch of your lips  
To the taste of your kisses_

-Fueron las misma cosas que me dijiste antes de irte, al amanecer. ¿Te acuerdas? _Esa _noche.- dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió. Sabía lo que Harry quería decir.

El ojiverde miró dentro de los ojos de Hermione, abriendo las ventanas de su alma. Esas pupilas avellanas, que resplandecían con un brillo que no había visto nunca, le dieron fuerzas para continuar hablando. Podía ver el apoyo y la esperanza en ellos.

-Me dijiste que Sirius no se había ido, que él seguía estando a mi lado para protegerme y aconsejarme, como lo había hecho en vida. Quizás yo no lo pudiera ver, pero él _está_ en mi. Dijiste que cada momento compartido con él, era un recuerdo que nada ni nadie podría borrar, que eran como si un pedazo de él se hubiera quedado aquí. Yo te pregunté como podría saber si él estaba conmigo, cómo podría decirle lo mucho que lo quería y admiraba. Y me dijiste "no hay necesidad. Él siempre lo supo. Y lo sabe. Pero si algún día sientes la fuerte necesidad de sentir su presencia, solo cierra los ojos y busca dentro de ti, porque es ahí donde esta Sirius : dentro de ti." Tagiĝo, tu siempre sabes qué hacer.- murmuró Harry.

Y las barreras cayeron. Harry observó que las pupilas doradas de Hermione estaban llenas de diligencia, preocupación y _amor_. Un amor que ambos sabían estaba prohibido. Un amor mucho más grande que la de amigos. Mucho...mucho más.

-Pero no se qué hacer con esto.- Hermione deslizó sus dedos por entre los del chico, incorporándose, y desvió la mirada.- Déjame ir, Harry.- dijo cansada.- Ya no quiero jugar.

Harry se rehusó a liberarla, y rodeó su diminuta cintura con las manos. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y ella, sorprendida, perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer sobre él. Su alegre y rebelde cabello yacía ahora bajo el mentón del chico. Harry besó con amor su cabeza. Luego, la liberó un poco para que se pudiera acomodar y fijando su verde mirada en los ojos de la chica, la abrazó más y dijo:

-No ,Tagiĝo. **_Tú_** déjame ir.

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me  
_

Hermione se contrarió. Harry podía sentir su cuerpo tensándose sobre el suyo, tratando de zafarse de ese abrazo que le hacía perder la noción de la realidad.

-Sólo por esta semana. Hazlo por mi, bella **Tagiĝo**.- suplicó Harry. "Como si esta fuera la última semana de mi vida. Y si de verdad lo fuera, no dudaría en pasarla contigo."- Te amo.- susurró.

_I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without you..._

Hermioné se rindió. Empujó a Harry y quedó tendida a su lado, y con una sola mirada, el chico supo que ella lo amaba tanto como él. Una mirada llena de amor. Cogió el rostro del ojiverde entre sus manos y lo besó. Primero rozando sus labios suavemente, luego apretándolo más contra los suyos, intensificando el beso. Se dejó por primera vez, guiar por sus pasiones y sentimientos. Dejó que las manos de Harry recorrieran su cuerpo, apretándolo más contra el suyo, abrazándola. Se permitió a sí misma responder a las urgentes caricias del chico. Se volvió a tender sobre él, besándolo una y otra vez. Su larga cabellera haciéndole cosquillas al rostro de Harry, sus largas pestañas rozando sus mejillas. Las manos del muchacho subían y bajaban, explorando y descubriendo por primera vez al amor de su vida.

Hermione le regaló un inolvidable y hermoso momento, que sobreviviría en la memoria de Harry para siempre : un beso. Un beso tan profundo que lo dejó sin aliento, un beso que le supo a miel y a jazmín...una combinación imposible de placer. Un beso tan prolongado en el cual su organismo gritaba por aire, mientras él jadeaba por más. Ella era su vida, su aire y su pulso, su todo.

Ella era libre.

_I surrender  
I raise my hands and I surrender  
'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on  
Without your tender arms around me_

-Yo también te amo Harry Potter. Siempre lo haré.- dijo Hermione, acurrucada en lo brazos de Harry, sus piernas debajo de las del chico, sus manos jugueteando con su cabello.- Y qué bueno que las sesiones en la biblioteca te hallan servido... Tagiĝo. Adoro que me digas así...pero ¿de veras...?

-Fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi amanecer. Mi sol. Mi razón para vivir.- interrumpió el chico, besándola nuevamente.

Solo por esa semana. Harry pudo vivir a pleno como si fuera la última que le quedaba, pudo disfrutar esa fantasía que le estaba ofreciendo la vida. Se sentía en el cielo, acompañado del único ángel por el cual valía la pena morir o vivir.

Solo por esa semana, ella se rindió.

_I surrender  
I can't pretend anymore  
I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you_

_I surrender  
_


End file.
